FMA The Multi Alchemist
by ToriPierce
Summary: In story
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Fullmetal

FMA The Multi Alchemist

Introduction: Nicolette otherwise know as Nikki is an State Alchemist and very different. She can control more than one element. So now, on the run as a fugitive, she runs into Ed, Al, Winry, showing them her automail, making enemies with Ed and fighting chimera's and the military, Nikki has alot on her hands... as always

I woke up in the strange alley way, smelling like garbage since I was on the run. "So, I'm in Central and I also need to get to somewhere safe with all these damn military dogs all over sniffing around my ass." I thought to my self, standing up and dusting myself off. It was in the morning, but the sun didn't rise yet so it made it easier for me to sneak away. I moved at an agile speed, jumping on the buildings and flipping over wires. I was going at a fast speed when I tripped, falling over a building as I screamed. I knew I was gonna die until I saw them. They were just walking laughing, when the one with a long braid of golden hair stared at me. His eyes borering into mine. "Hey!" he yelled running to catch me. Hell no! I was not allowing him to save my life. I glanced over to see the telephone wires in my reach. I grabbed for them but I missed! I really missed! And since I did I didn't stop falling. I closed my eyes, and heard an "Oof!", as I landed in the boy's arms. "Geez dammit! You're heavy!" he yelled, shifting his arms. "Can you get lighter?!" I leaped out his arms and turned around to face him. "What did you say about me?!" I hissed at him. "The other two people was a girl with long blond, hair and a pleated skirt, and one was a suit of... armor?! Armor can't walk unless it's... a ghost! I stared at the suit, seeing if it could do anything else until it said, "Hi". I jumped back in horror, my chest bouncing along with me. "It really is a ghost!" I yelled backing away, step by step. "He's not a ghost, you idiot. He's my brother." the boy with the golden hair mumbled. The girl looked at my with furious eyes and walked toward me. "He's not a ghost! His name is Alphonse Elric if you mind." she growled, leaning forward in my face. I looked at the group and made a frown. "You guys are all weird. I betchu' guys are a bunch of military-" I got cut of by the sound of pounding feet and men with gruff voices yelling: "Fullmetal! Are you alright?!" I had realized it was the military, and if they saw me they would kill me right then and there. "Gotta go!" I yelled giving them a cute salute, then jumping on buliding ledges and flipping on the roofs. "And she didn't even say thank you." the boy whispered.

I landed on an apartment roof and looked into the horizon. I kept thinking of those people, the boy called "Fullmetal" is giving me a hive, and the girl and the metal suit, "Alphonse" are just plain interesting." I whispered to myself. I tucked my knees under my chest as the cold wind blew past me, causing me to shiver. And that's when I saw him. He was there watching me and growling. The werewolf chimera.


	2. Chapter 2: Here he is again

FMA The Multi Alchemist

Introduction: Nicolette otherwise know as Nikki is an State Alchemist and very different. She can control more than one element. So now, on the run as a fugitive, she runs into Ed, Al, Winry, showing them her automail, making enemies with Ed and fighting chimera's and the military, Nikki has alot on her hands... as always

I woke up in the strange alley way, smelling like garbage since I was on the run. "So, I'm in Central and I also need to get to somewhere safe with all these damn military dogs all over sniffing around my ass." I thought to my self, standing up and dusting myself off. It was in the morning, but the sun didn't rise yet so it made it easier for me to sneak away. I moved at an agile speed, jumping on the buildings and flipping over wires. I was going at a fast speed when I tripped, falling over a building as I screamed. I knew I was gonna die until I saw them. They were just walking laughing, when the one with a long braid of golden hair stared at me. His eyes borering into mine. "Hey!" he yelled running to catch me. Hell no! I was not allowing him to save my life. I glanced over to see the telephone wires in my reach. I grabbed for them but I missed! I really missed! And since I did I didn't stop falling. I closed my eyes, and heard an "Oof!", as I landed in the boy's arms. "Geez dammit! You're heavy!" he yelled, shifting his arms. "Can you get lighter?!" I leaped out his arms and turned around to face him. "What did you say about me?!" I hissed at him. "The other two people was a girl with long blond, hair and a pleated skirt, and one was a suit of... armor?! Armor can't walk unless it's... a ghost! I stared at the suit, seeing if it could do anything else until it said, "Hi". I jumped back in horror, my chest bouncing along with me. "It really is a ghost!" I yelled backing away, step by step. "He's not a ghost, you idiot. He's my brother." the boy with the golden hair mumbled. The girl looked at my with furious eyes and walked toward me. "He's not a ghost! His name is Alphonse Elric if you mind." she growled, leaning forward in my face. I looked at the group and made a frown. "You guys are all weird. I betchu' guys are a bunch of military-" I got cut of by the sound of pounding feet and men with gruff voices yelling: "Fullmetal! Are you alright?!" I had realized it was the military, and if they saw me they would kill me right then and there. "Gotta go!" I yelled giving them a cute salute, then jumping on buliding ledges and flipping on the roofs. "And she didn't even say thank you." the boy whispered.

I landed on an apartment roof and looked into the horizon. I kept thinking of those people, the boy called "Fullmetal" is giving me a hive, and the girl and the metal suit, "Alphonse" are just plain interesting." I whispered to myself. I tucked my knees under my chest as the cold wind blew past me, causing me to shiver. And that's when I saw him. He was there watching me and growling. The werewolf chimera.


End file.
